


A gift from the universe

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Caretaking, Celebrations, F/M, Family, Forehead Kisses, Gamora is sick, Gift Giving, Happy, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Pregnancy, Sleeping Together, True Love, True Love's Kiss, baby revelation cake, concerned Peter, labor, shopping for the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: After the universe is clear of Thanos and the Guardians have a beautiful surprise after a battle and an emergency, Peter and Gamora learn a little of one of the most beautiful things a normal life can offer. They're still the Guardians of the Galaxy, but they can still be as happy as life allows.





	A gift from the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                Peter pulled Gamora against him lovingly, feeling her wrap her arms around his back as well. He kissed the zehoberi's forehead and she sighed, looking again at his lips for a slow and much calmer kiss than the previous kisses. The zune still played quietly on the nightstand next to them, going randomly from song to song, after the two had started dancing Fooled arouund and fell in love and finished there. Gamora kissed his jaw and fit her head against Peter's neck, who slid a hand behind her head and kissed the top of her head.

                “Are you alright?”

                “Ever. You never stop taking care of me, not even in those moments. I love you.”

                He grinned and kissed her hair again.

I love you,Mora, my life.”

                Gamora smiled. She would laugh or sneer if ten years ago someone had said she would be like this now. A family, a husband, a home, a job that didn't involve killing innocents to survive, hope, happiness, love... True love... Peter.

                They didn't even change their position to fall asleep. Peter pulled the blanket higher on the two of them, giving them something more to warm them than the contact of one's skin with the other's skin.

                “Sounds like a dream, doesn't it?” He spoke softly. “The most beautiful dream. But the best of all is that it's all real.”

                “Hum...” she replied sleepily, but no less happy.

                “And you can sleep peacefully because everything will still be here tomorrow, darling.”

                She smiled again, now emitting a murmur of happiness. They embraced a little stronger and Gamora never slept so well in her life.

******

                She laid her head on Peter's shoulder, sitting between his legs in their bed. The Earthman hugged her against his chest, unable to take the worry out of his head.

                “If you aren't well when we land, we'll do the mission with a reduced number. It can't be so difficult to catch a thief alone. You stay here and rest.”

                She flinched, turning aside and letting Peter hold her tightly.

                “Let's go to a hospital,” the Terran said, resting his head on hers.

                Mantis was having difficulty figuring out what Gamora had beyond the visible symptoms, she had said that there was something different inside Zehoberi's body, something she had never felt before. Although she had been with the Guardians for six years, it was a short time for anyone who spent a lifetime stuck with one person before meeting them, and there was still too much for her to know and even learn about herself and her power.

                Gamora had begun to feel very sleepy a few days ago, no matter how much she rested, and at that very moment she was a little pale and felt weak. It lasted little when it happened, and soon it seemed that there was nothing wrong, but it was becoming more frequent.

                “I heard that the lake is frozen at this time,” she commented on the city in which they would go, wanting to divert the focus from the previous subject.

                “Too bad it's not safe to skate.”

                “We could just take a look, when the mission is over, it's not far from town.”

                “RIght.”

******

                “That was the stupidest idea we ever had. As of today, no frozen lakes in the middle of the missions.”

                “That escaped our plans, none of us could have foreseen that, Peter,” Gamora replied as they walked with their arms over each other's shoulder.

                But they had huge smiles on their faces. They were walking in the commercial center of the city. They stopped some time later and sat down at a table to have ice cream bowls. Rock and Drax discussed what kind of benefit the ice cream could bring to the plants, but Mantis had said that Groot was happy and the ice cream hadn't affected his body negatively, and that was enough, while Groot agreed and stole Rocket ice cream. The couple laughed as the four of them talked like a bunch of kids who had eaten too much sugar, and Peter took her hands in his, making her look at him.

                “What did you think of our day?”

                It was already mid-afternoon. As promised, as soon as they were released from the hospital the day after Peter almost died frozen, they had taken all day to have fun together.

                “You almost died frozen and here we are having ice cream...” she laughed. “But it's one of the best days I've ever had in my life, Peter.”

                “Do you think it can get better?”

                She questioned him with a look and a smile. Peter took a small package wrapped in colored paper from his overcoat and handed it to her.

                “I bought this in one of the stores we passed when you were distracted by other things.”

                She smiled and took a moment admiring the package, it was small and fluffy. Gamora undid the package carefully and her eyes filled with tears as she took the little baby clothes out of the pack. It was a beige jumpsuit full of colorful musical notes.

                “I wanted you to choose this with me, but I couldn't resist giving you a surprise. Since I don't know if we're going to have a boy or a girl, I opted for a neutral color.”

                “We'll have plenty of time to do it together, Star Lord,” she said, blending joy and crying in her voice, and pulling him into her.

                Peter smiled at the kiss and returned it as if it were their last, ignoring all of Rock's protests that they shouldn't do it in public.

******

                Peter woke with the most smiling Gamora he had ever seen in his life staring at him and stroking his face, and smiled back.

                “Any special reason for the most beautiful woman in the universe to wake up so radiant?”

                She responded by turning her back to him and resting her back on his chest. Peter didn't understand until she took his hand and slipped it under the shirt of her pajamas, sliding their hands together through her belly. Then Peter laughed, and repeated the gesture.

                “This is one of the most beautiful mornings of my life,” he said, still smiling.

                It was becoming evident. He could feel it when they slid their hands across Gamora's skin, the baby was growing.

******

                “Have you gone mad? Does this earth cake make any difference in the child's gender?” Rocket asked as the six of them gathered at a table in the open-air area next to the bakery where they were.

                “This bakery is known here in Xandar for meeting and performing commemorative traditions of various planets, from various galaxies, including Earth. We thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look,” Gamora said. “So we came here before going to the hospital and you meet us there.”

                “And we find out that in recent years Earth has adopted a new tradition with babies. Not all families do, but it's something fun,” Peter explained.

                “And what difference will that make?” Drax asked.

                “I am Groot?”

                “Yes, Groot. This cake is the same as all the others, the color of it is what is the differential.”

                “But it's completely white,” Mantis said. “What does that mean?”

                The cake was covered with white chantilly, decorated with some drawings made with chantilly around the cake and a sugar-teddy bear sitting in the middle, beige with the belly, the paws, the eyes, the nose and the inside of the ears also in white, something that in the Earth was called sugarpaste.

                “On Earth, at least in ancient times, people used to relate the color blue to boys and the color pink to girls. The cake is white on the outside to keep the mystery, so when you cut it, if it's pink inside, it means the baby will be a girl. If it's blue, it'll be a boy. Or it can be the two colors if it's a couple of twins,” Peter explained.

                “Wait... If you came here before the hospital, how did you know what color to make the cake?” Rock asked.

                “I called here even before we left the examination room,” Peter replied.

                “Groot,” Gamora called him. “Would you like to find out if you're going to win a brother or sister?” The zehoberi handed him the cutter.

                “I am Groot!!!” The young man replied by accepting the cutter.

                All the Guardians ended up laughing excited about it. They watched Drax's eyes water and sadness piercing his face for a second, but soon he was smiling again.

                Groot cut a slice of the cake and carefully removed it, revealing a blue cake with a blue filling.

                “I am Groot!!! I am Groot!!”

                He was happy with the discovery, but he assured that he would also love it if it were a girl. The Guardians laughed again, happy with the moment.

******

                “I am Groot?!”

                “You're more excited than them who are the parents,” Rock said. “There's still a long time to think of a name.”

                Peter and Gamora had already discussed this a bit and they had a few options. Gamora had suggested one name and Peter had suggested another, and they both liked both. Soon they would talk about it to everyone.

                “We are thinking. We'll let you know when we have a definite idea,” Peter said.

                The Guardians had finished dinner, Peter was sitting on the couch with Gamora lying on his lap while the others played cards on the table. The fingers of heis right hand were tangled in her hair, lightly caressing her head, those of his left hand were intertwined with hers in her belly. Gamora was halfway through the fifth month of her pregnancy. Her eyes were closed and Peter smiled as he watched her relax at his touch. He stroked her forehead with his thumb and then kissed the spot, watching her smile, still with her eyes closed.

                The next instant was one of the most striking of their lives, Gamora opened her eyes and they both looked at their entwined hands. She stared at Peter for a moment and they both looked back at the same point, still not catching the attention of others. They had no doubt anymore, there was movement there. A little foot or a little hand pushing Gamora's skin, the strongest proof that their baby was alive. They slid their hands down the fabric of her blouse, feeling the movement even more evident. The other Guardians looked at the couple as they began to laugh looking at their joined hands.

                “Guys, come here!” Peter called, and the four gathered around them.

                “Mantis, you said you had never felt the life of a baby inside the mother before, you need to feel that too,” Gamora said excitedly, putting her friend's hand on her belly.

                Mantis waited, and as soon as the baby moved under her hand her expression changed to something between surprise, shock and happiness. Then she smiled, and laughed.

                “He’s happy, and he feels protected, he feels love,” she said with joy.

                Mantis's powers were definitely developing more. She wasn't touching the baby directly, but even though he was literally connected to Gamora as if they were one, it was surprising that she could distinguish the emotions of someone who wasn't yet really in this world.

                “And he likes when you sing to him,” she added.

******

                Peter and Gamora were walking inside a baby clothing store, picking up some extra items for very soon, Gamora was eight months, and as she rarely did, she was wearing a dress that Peter said made her incredibly pretty. And it wasn't black, the fabric had a dark shade of bluish gray and sleeves ¾, the skirt stretched just below the knees, and Gamora wore black shoes with heels much lower than normal. They kept working, but less, and Peter made sure she did the lightest service possible, since she couldn't stand still on the ship while the others worked. And he had definitely forbidden her from making any effort. The two stopped in front of a gondola with sets of baby slippers and mittens of various colors, made of wool.

                “I wonder what color he'd choose if he could,” Peter said.

                “Maybe something close to what we like.”

                “I don't think a baby would care much for black.”

                Gamora laughed, making it clear how happy she was.

                “I don’t just like black.”

                “What color did you like as a child?”

                “Purple.”

                “I liked red, gray and blue. Which worked well when I officially entered to the Ravagers as you already know.”

                “You love these colors until today.”

                “Let's suppose he would like colors similar to ours, or the same ones.”

                “You choose one, I choose the other, and we choose one more together.”

                “Ok. I'll be a little obvious,” Peter said, picking up the box with the light blue ensemble. “It's still a beautiful color anyway.”

                “I liked it,” Gamora smiled and picked up a burgundy set.

                “I also liked that,” Peter smiled at her. “And what do we choose now?”

                They both stared at the shelf together for a while, thinking about the past few months, and a memory hit them at the same time. They looked at each other as if reading each other's thoughts, and held out their hands at the same time to the beige set, which would match perfectly with the first baby clothe Peter had bought as soon as they discovered the pregnancy. They looked at each other again, smiling at each other and exchanging a kiss before they went to pay for the items.

******

                Gamora breathed in relief, resting on Peter's shoulder and closing her eyes as she heard her baby cry for the first time. After catching a little of her breath, she smiled. She felt Peter wipe the tears from her face as he laughed, as happy as Gamora had ever seen.

                “He's beautiful!” Mantis said excitedly.

                “One minute, honey,” Peter said quietly, placing her carefully on the pillows and kissing her lips before heading to Mantis.

                Gamora opened her eyes, watching Peter kneel beside the bed to help Mantis clean Kevin. He laughed and tears streamed from his green eyes again. Carefully Peter lifted the baby and brought him to her. The boy stopped crying instantly as he settled himself on top of his mother. Gamora wrapped her hands around him and kissed the boy's ginger hair, closing her eyes and crying again. Her baby, her son, one of the miracles she had never imagined she would conceive in her life with Thanos, her soul joined the soul of her Star Lord.

                The mattress moved as Peter sat next to her and hugged her again, kissing her temple a long time. Gamora opened her eyes again to see their son, Peter was right, he was green, just like her, and unlike her people, he had eyebrows. She slid her thumb affectionately through the ginger strands above the still closed little eyes. And an accomplishment struck her, she wasn't the last anymore. Kevin wasn't a pure zehoberi, as no child would ever be, she was the last one in that sense, but that still meant a lot. The little boy opened his eyes and looked at his father in front of him.

                “Oh, my God!” Peter said in a voice filled with emotion.

                Gamora stroked Kevin's hair, and the baby moved to face her and smiled.

                “Hi, sweetie,” she said, smiling at him, watching what had made Peter so excited.

                Blue eyes. They had talked about their parents many times before, and Gamora remembered. Meredith Quill had blue eyes. They laughed together and kissed each other while their hands rested on the small being above Gamora.

                “Alright?” Peter asked quietly, staring at her and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

                “Yeah,” she answered in the same tone. “The cord...”

                “Mantis and I are going to take care of this.”

                Following the medical instructions they made a ponit of learning just for emergencies like that, Peter and Mantis tied and cut the cord, listening to Kevin cry again to be separated from his mother. When it all officially ended, Gamora's eyes threatened to close with exhaustion. Mantis helped her change her clothes, and Peter held his wife and son in his arms while Mantis exchanged the bloodstained sheets. The Star Lord returned to accommodate the two in the bed and helped Mantis to collect the material scattered around the bedroom.

                “Mantis, we'll can never thank you enough for all your help today. Let's never forget that.”

                “Thank you, Mantis,” Peter spoke equally gratefully.

                Mantis grinned.

                “I'm glad I did well.”

                “Go call the others, they must be crazy to see him, especially Groot.”

                She nodded and left the bedroom.

                “We need to warm him up until we reach Xandar.”

                “Stay the way you are, I'll take care of it. You've done all the heavy lifting today,” Peter kissed her cheek, Gamora couldn't stop smiling.

                The Terran picked up a blanket from the cupboard and placed it on Gamora, then took off his shirt and dropped it on the table, taking the last clean towel and settling beside it under the cover. He took Kevin carefully and placed him on his chest, wrapping him in the towel and watching his son shrink himself and close his eyes when he was comfortable. Peter smiled and kissed the top of his baby's head, holding him protectively with his arm and hugging Gamora with the other. She snuggled closer to him, resting on his shoulder and falling asleep the instant Peter began stroking her hair.

******

                “Look at what we did,” the most smiling Peter she'd ever seen said, as he watched her breastfeed Kevin, already bathed and dressed in the first overalls Peter had bought many months ago, and beige shoes and mittens, plus a baby cap of the same color that Rock had bought for him.

                Yondu Kevin Udonta Quill. Peter had suggested Yondu, and Gamora, Kevin, for the obvious reason, one of the earliest good memories of her life with the Guardians, though she had put a knife around Peter's neck when she heard the story. Yondu was ecstatic that he knew the name of his grandson. He and Kraglin had been left the hospital's bedroom such happy hours ago that the Guardians were sure there would be an all-night party with the new members of the Ravagers.

                Dey's family had also visited them, and their little daughter was delighted with the baby. Nova Prime had come with them, and they saw one of the most beautiful scenes before their eyes. When she held Kevin in her lap and smiled at him, the boy laughed back. By now they were sure that Kevin had drawn the charm and affection of Peter, he was a very smiling and calm baby. Yondu would be playing with him so far if the hospital allowed it and if the baby didn't end up sleeping every few hours. He had managed to melt even the heart of Nebula, who smiled briefly as she held him in her lap. She was clearly glad Gamora had someone like her again. The Guardians let them talk on their own, but Peter stood by the door, and his heart warmed at the friendly, even affectionate tone in which they spoke, though Nebula tried to keep cold.

                “Thank you, Mora. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. And he looks like you.”

                “I wondered if you wanted him to look like you.”

                “I've been secretly hoping all of these months for him to be green, thinking how much you'd be glad he looks like you, that you're not the last anymore. But I'd love him just as well if he wasn't.”

                Gamora smiled and kissed him. The two of them were laying together, with the top of the bed upright, as they watched the little boy feed himself.

                “Have you thought about how the day will be when we leave here the day after tomorrow?” She asked. “The sun will still be the same, but it'll seem to shine in a different way, everything will still be the same, but look much more exciting and important.”

                Peter looked around, seeing the Guardians asleep around the bedroom. Mantis slept on the couch, Drax slept sitting on the other, Groot slept beside him, also seated, with sleeping Rock curled around his shoulders. There was a recliner for Peter at the side of the bed, but both he and Gamora preferred to stay as they were now when possible.

                “The sun has risen brighter for me since you let me hold you at that celebration of the Ravagers for Yondu have survived. I know what you mean.”

                “I also know, but I never thought it could get any better.”

                Peter put his hand on her cheek, looked at her affectionately, and kissed her with all his love.

                “A gift from the universe for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Mora. Let's live, let's create a new story full of joy,” he said, stroking their son's little hand, which grabbed his thumb, still sucking to feed, and made them smile. “I love you. I love you both, more than anything.”

                “I love you more than anything, my two Star Lords.”

                The stars glittered in the night sky outside the bedroom window as the two held their heads together and watched the greatest treasure of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The cover fanart was published on twitter by "澈 (Che) / @cyanwhisky". The one from the end of the chapter can be found at "GoodFon.com".


End file.
